The disclosures herein relate in general to video processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for reducing a delay from panning a camera system.
Substantially in real-time, a camera system may perform a digital video stabilization (“VS”) operation to counteract most effects of unintentional movement of the camera system (e.g., undesired jitter caused by instability of an operator's hands), so that an image from the camera system appears to be more stable. However, the VS operation may cause the camera system to delay: (a) starting a movement of the image after the operator begins panning (e.g., intentionally moving) the camera system; and (b) ending the movement of the image after the operator ceases panning the camera system. In that situation, the operator may perceive such delay.